interstate76fandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson
July 3, 1975 Stampede wants to race Jade to a Gas 4 Cash. Taurus: "Look out, Vixen. I'm feelin' the need for speed, baby." Jade: "What do you have in mind?" Taurus: "Friendly little road race. First one to the Gas 4 Cash up ahead, wins." Jade: "The usual wager?" Taurus: "Loser has to clean Skeeter's van." Jade: "What, can't find anything more torturous?" Taurus: "No." Jade: "You're on, big man." Taurus: "Good. Ready...? SET GO!" And they floor it. Taurus: "Stampede in the lead!" Jade: "Not for long. Remember, you're dealing with a pro." Jade overtakes Taurus. Jade: "You're looking real good in my rear view mirror, Stampede." Taurus: "Ah, let's see how good I look puttin' a couple o' rounds in your ass." Jade: "Bring it on, baby!" Taurus and Jade approach a dirt road. Taurus: "Haha, think I'll take a little detour. See you at the finish line." Jade: "Whatever you think helps. You big chickenshit." Taurus takes the lead. Taurus: "Thought you said you were a pro, Vixen. Would that be a: procrastinator?" Jade: "No, that would be as in projectile. Up your ass..." Taurus: "Damn, more like: profane." Taurus approaches the finish line. Taurus: "Whohoo, only a little ways more before I am the victor! Vixen, I'll radio Skeeter and let him know the good news." Jade: "What? That you're gonna clean out that shithole of a van?" Taurus: "#$%^% Ah ah, I can't hear ya. '#$%^% Ah, too busy winnin'." Jade takes the lead again. Taurus: "Ah ah, Code Zebra! Ah, Code Zebra! Ah, incoming bandits! Ah, Vixen you better bug out!" Jade: "Nice try." The Gas 4 Cash is now in sight. Jade: "Not too much farther, Stampede. Better break out that scrubbrush. Or are you just gonna use your 'fro?" Taurus: "Damn... That is cold, baby." Jade wins. Jade: "Still got it." Taurus: "Damn, nice driving Vixen... Real clean..." A woman comes on the CB. Crimson: "Vixen, I thought I recognized your pathetic little... whatever. Should've thought twice about killing Wingnut and Bad Moon back in Odessa. I was rather fond of the two. Of course, I've been WISHING for the chance to bury you." Taurus: "You wanna go, Crimson?" Crimson: "Stampede, this is between me and Vixen. Stay out of it, unless you wanna end up lying next to your friend, lover, whatever the hell she is." Jade: "Crimson... Careful what you wish for." One of the goons is iced. Crimson: "Impressive, Jade!" Jade: "Name's Vixen, bitch!" Another creeper blows up and the bitch calls for back-up. Crimson: "Not bad. But, as I always say, the more the merrier. Guys, come join the fun." More creepers show up. Taurus: "Vixen, watch your six. More goons." A high pitched scream comes over the CB as the bitch finally blows up. Crimson: "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" They mop the floor with the new arrivals. Jade comes on the CB. Jade: "Hey, you copy, Stampede?" Taurus: "Go ahead, Vixen." Jade: "Nice work. Thanks." Taurus: "My pleasure, baby. Nothing like a good old fashioned American catfight. With lots of guns..." Jade: "Glad I could be of service." Other quotes *Losing the race. Taurus: "Chalk another one up for Master Taurus." '' Jade: "Luck, Stampede. All luck..."'' *Shooting at Taurus. Taurus: "Oh, that's it. Your sorry ass is mine! Man, you about to get FUNKED up! Psycho fool!" Taurus: "Better watch that shit, Vixen." Taurus: "Try that shit again, and I'll blow you right the hell outta here." Taurus: "Vixen, you know better than to mess with my ride. Race is over." *Leaving Taurus behind to fight the creepers. Crimson: "What's the matter, Vixen? Need your big bad bodyguard to fight your battles?" *Taurus taking the lead. Taurus: "Vixen, you're lookin' real cute. In my rear view mirror." Jade: "Yeah, I'll be even cuter when I knock you and Eloise the hell off the road. Big mouth." Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios